Peter Remnants
About 'Peter Remnants' Peter Remnants, son of Donald Remnant. At the time of this story, Peter is 26 years old. Everyone linked to Peter is now dead, minus me, and I will now tell you his story. When Peter was born, he was your average baby. Always tired, always hungry, and always leaving mess in his nappy. Growing up, he was a quite lad who kept to himself 90% of the time, usually unless spoken to. He would always reply in a shy, yet flirtatiously way. Much like he wanted to start a conversation, but then decided not to or something. By the age of 18, Peter was more outgoing and usually was the one to strike up conversation, with me included. However, once he hit 19 - everything changed. I put it all down to his father. Donald was always a loving husband to his wife, yet when she died (Peter was 19, his mother died four days after his birthday) he turned sour and seemed to blame Peter for everything that happened. Donald reportedly beat Peter, and even was held suspect for raping Peter's girlfriend at the time. After these incidents, she left Peter and it seemed his life just simply fell into a downward spiral of hate, anger, and death. No one had seen Peter in 6 years, which was a long time for a son and his distraught father to be apart. As a friend of Donald's, I consoled him many times and he was simply full of regret for what had happened. Not just to his wife, but to Peter's ex-girlfriend, and his disappearance. One day, a strange thing happened. His ex-girlfriend (name not given for privacy reasons) was found dead with a large hole in her chest. In the hole there was a long cocktail stick, with a white flag-shaped note on. It read: Dad is next. Due to his disappearing act, all blame was aimed at Peter. Although he still hadn't been seen in person, many people including his father cried out for him to just 'hand himself in' or at least come clean. Two weeks passed. The next death was Peter's Uncle - James Fitzroy. He didn't have a huge part in Peter's life, although he WAS the one that raped Peter's ex-girlfriend. People saw a pattern emerge, and when James' body was found with exactly the same note as before, Donald started to worry. He locked himself in his house, and bought state-of-the-art equipment to defend his property. Security cameras, two dogs, even electric gates defended his house. What Donald didn't count on however, was Peter's knowledge of his former house. There was a large drain duct leading from the back garden (which was fenced off from the rest of the house, of course) to the small alleyway next to the kitchen. Police found Donald's body in the drain duct, covered in vomit, feces, blood, and urine two days after a distress call from his house, lasting approximately four seconds. Due to his paranoid nature, and non-compliance with the Police, they thought the call to be a prank call and therefore didn't check into it thoroughly. A Police patrol car did drive past Mr. Remnant's house, however the officer saw nothing unusual. Once Police had searched the house for clues, including the drain duct they started to look into who could perhaps be murdering all these people. Evidence once again pointed to Peter, as he was the only one with knowledge into his former living address. However, even after two months passed without any deaths - he was still nowhere to be seen. The one disturbing thing Police did manage to gather from the house of Mr. Remnant was a still image from one of his security cameras. Though they cannot pinpoint who it is exactly in the image, they have released it to the media in hopes of finding the killer of these three victims. Image is located below. The last and final death was 6 months after Donald Remnant had been killed. This time the victim was my wife, who I shall not name. I should have introduced myself better at the start of this document; for that I apologize. Though I will not disclose my full name, I will tell you my first name. I am Hugh, and I have no idea why my wife was killed. I have been looking into it, without the help of Police. It seems they have given up entirely... Stuck into my wife's body, a note read 'THEY ARE ALL REMNANTS'. At first I did not see the resemblance. Then it hit me. Peter Remnant. The 'remnants' must of been what he called his victims, and while I don't see how they are linked, I know I am next. I have seen him at night in my garden. I have felt his presence when I arrive home late at night from work. He is just waiting for the right time to strike. My living room smells of rotting flesh, and maggots have appeared from the ceiling. Cockroaches now nest in my kitchen, and I believe I am the next 'remnant'. I will overdose on sleeping pills this evening. I love you, Anna.